


Film Review

by ami_ven



Series: Atlantis Expedition: The Movie [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If that’s all you’re complaining about, the movie can’t have been that bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Review

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #055 "movie"

The movie was better than Rodney thought it was going to be. Even after the (admittedly lengthy) interview he’d given to the so-called scientific consultant, he hadn’t expected it to be so accurate. Scientifically, at least— their timeline was completely off, throwing nearly everything they’d encountered in the first year of the expedition into a single two-hour film. And they’d taken more than a few liberties with other aspects, too.

“I don’t wear glasses,” he complained to John, as they smiled for the reporters on their way out of the theater and made their way to the waiting limousine. 

“Yes, you do,” said John.

“I do _now_ ,” said Rodney. “And only for reading typed print. Is there some rule that all smart people in movies have to wear glasses?”

“Probably,” John said. “How else would we know that they were smart?”

“Funny,” said Rodney, deadpan.

John grinned. “If that’s all you’re complaining about, the movie can’t have been that bad.”

“It was ridiculous and clichéd. They glossed over all the parts where we nearly died, especially if it was our own fault. They made _you_ out to be the hero of the entire Pegasus Galaxy, movie-Teyla wore even less clothing than our Teyla used to, and if all of that had happened within the first month of us arriving, I think we all would have died, probably from sheer exhaustion.”

“So, you liked it, then?”

Rodney scowled at him, then turned to the driver of their limo, who was opening the door for them. “This thing has a navigation system, right?” he demanded, then continued, without waiting for an answer, “Find me a diner, the less-known the better, that’s still open this late.”

“Yes, sir,” the driver replied.

Rodney slid into the limo beside John, who involuntarily stiffened at being in any vehicle he wasn’t operating. He gave John’s knee a reassuring squeeze, and John caught his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“The guys who played us in the movie,” John began, softly. “They seemed to… Did we really touch each other that much, back then?”

“Yes,” said Teyla, smiling. She had known them almost as long as they had known each other, and she was more observant than both of them put together. “I was surprised to learn, then, that you had not been friends since childhood.”

“We’d only just met,” said John. “I didn’t even like him.”

“When I joined the team, I thought you guys were a couple,” added Ronon. “Friend of mine growing up, his parents used to fight just like that.”

“Why didn’t you guys ever say anything?” asked Rodney.

Ronon shrugged. “You figured it out, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” John agreed, smiling. “Yeah, we did.”

THE END


End file.
